Secret Lover
by katyisdangsweet
Summary: Mainly about Dom and Letty's relationship. Its been rocky, but can it withstand a secret women from Dom's Past?(HA HA HA! CHAPTER 5 is NOW UP AND RUNNING!)Review Please!
1. On A Bumpy Ride

**Chapter 1: In For A Bumpy Road**  
  
This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it!!  
  
*Characters - Letty, Dom ( Just so you know this story mainly involves Letty and Dom's relationship. Some of the other characters from the movie are still in it, such as Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and maybe Brian.)  
  
*Plot - Letty and Dom have been together since they were kids. Their love has grown from a simple crush to a passionate love. But what happens when a deep dark secret of Dom's comes back to claim what she wants? FIND OUT NOW!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Letty's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day at "Adrenaline", which was the new name of the Toretto shop. The normal crew was there except Leon, he was out getting parts for cars. Across the room from me was Vince, good old Vince. He was busy as usual fixing cars. Sitting alone in the back was little Jesse. He was probably the smartest out of all of the crew. He was busy as a bee finding new equipment and models of cars. Two cars down from me was Dom.   
  
Dom. He was mine. I have been dating Dom for a year now. He was busy away fixing his car. His body was sweating and greasy and all he was wearing was gloves and baggy jeans. I was just sitting there staring at him, even though I was suppose to me fixing MY car, but I was doing otherwise. Dom stood up from the hood and looked over at me and smiled. He had known I was watching him the whole time, but he continued to keep working. Finally coming back to reality, I stood put and got back to work on my car. Dom slowly came up behind me and put his arms around my stomach and kissed my neck.   
  
"Hey Let I saw you staring at me. Anything wrong?" I stood up and turned around and faced him.   
  
"No, just watching.." I smiled and leaned in giving him a kiss. He kissed me back and I opened my mouth so his tongue could meet mine. I slowly put my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Why don't you guys get a room , or better yet, get back to work .." It was Vince. He walked past us and signed. But we kept the kiss going.   
  
Finally Dom pulled away and smiled at me. "I should get back to my car.." He walked off to his car and began working and I just smiled and looked at Vince who gave me a look that just said Finally-you-guys-are-done.   
  
A couple minutes later there was a person standing at the front desk. Since no one else seemed to notice her, I got up from my car and walked over to the desk. "Can I help you" I said as I examined the girl.   
  
She was wearing a miniskirt and a skanky red tube top and she lowered her sunglasses and looked at my red/black tank top and skin tight leather jeans.  
  
"I hope you can.." she said as she looked into the shop and looked around. " I'm looking for Domonic Toretto. I heard he worked here".   
  
I looked at her and smirked slightly, "Who wants to know?" She looked at me and gave me a look that said what-the-fuck.   
  
"I'm an old friend of his, from high school". I looked at her and turned around and looked at Dom, "Hey Dom! Someone here to see you".  
  
Dom slowly got up and walked over to me and the woman. He looked at her closely and had a shocking look on his face. " Kayla? What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at him with a pissed off look. "I came to ask you what the hell happened! Why did you leave!?" Dom just stood there and looked at me with a plan face look.  
  
I looked at her, "Who are you?"   
  
She looked at me and smirked, " I'm Domonic's girlfriend…" 


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2 : Mystery From High School**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~LETTY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty looked over at Domonic, who was to busy just staring at Kayla. I was in total shock and didn't know what to say. "You're his..w..what?" I looked at her again and wished that this was just some horrible dream.  
  
Kayla stared right back into Dom's eyes, "His girlfriend. Who are you?" She looked straight at me. I could tell her was staring me down like a pierce from a sword.   
  
I just looked at her "I'm his…his.." My mind totally went blank as I looked at the ground.   
  
Dom quickly interrupted my stuttering "My friend. She is just one of my friends. We'll be right back Kayla.." He grabbed my by the arm and pulled me into the office and I didn't know what to say. The only thing me and Dom did most of the time was fight and make out. So I just yelled at him.   
  
"HOW CAN SHE BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I punched him in the arm and started at him.  
  
Dom looked at me " I can explain it..I have been sleeping with Kayla for the past 3 months, but I left her and I'm so sorry Letty!" He reached for me and I moved back.  
  
"I thought you said no more cheating! Aren't I good enough for you!? DON'T U LOVE ME!" I ran out of the office and grabbed my keys and my jacket. I walked out to my car and got inside and drove off.   
  
Vince and Leon walked into the office and stared at Dom. "What in the hell just happened dude?" Leon said looking at Dom, who was just staring at the floor.  
  
Vince waved his hand in front of Dom's face "Earth to Domonic…" Dom looked up at them "I have been sleeping with someone else for a while..that's what.."  
  
Leon and Vince looked at Dom and Vince stared yelling at him " What the fuck were you thinking Dom!! You're with Letty!"  
  
"I know, but it just happened.." Dom said as he walked grabbed his jacket and walked over to his car and Kayla followed him.   
  
"Are you leaving me again Domonic Toretto!" Dom looked at Kayla and smirked "I told you never to come around here Kayla! What were you thinking!"  
  
Kayla looked at him and he looked at her. "Go home, I'll call u later!"  
  
Dom got into his car and reversed just as Leon and Vince came out and Vince yelled at him "Where are you going Dom!!"   
  
Dom looked back at them "GOING TO FIND LETTY!!" 


	3. The Other Women

**Chapter 3: The Other Women**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~LETTY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I drove straight to the place where I always went after a big fight with Dom, which was the big park by the lake down the street from my house. I just sat at the bench and laid my head on the table.  
  
About three minutes later I heard Dom's heavy feet coming toward me. "Just go away Dom.. Please, you've done enough damage for one night".   
  
Dom still continued and sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Right away I stood up and wiped my eyes.   
  
"Letty I told you that I was sorry!" He reached forward to grab me and I stepped back. "No Dom! I cant take it anymore..you've cheated on me for the last time Domonic!!"  
  
"Letty sweetie, I love you! Does that mean anything! Cant you forgive me??" I looked at him and laughed in an agree manner.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me! How dare you question my love for you! Id do anything for you, you crazy bastard!!"   
  
Right then Leon, Vince and Jesse walked up toward us. Vince launched toward Dom and punched him right in right in the jaw as Leon and Jesse walked over and hugged me. Jesse just asked if I was ok.  
  
WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DOMONIC!" I could tell V was pissed off, which was often but not as pissed off as this. Dom fell to the ground but automatically got back up and got in Vince's face.  
  
"V! I said I was sorry! What else can I fucking do!" Dom pushed Vince back and he stumbled right into Jesse, who was just standing there smoking his cig.  
  
I looked right at Dom "How long Dom?? A week? Maybe a month? Or a year?" My eyes watered up and wiped them with my wrist.   
  
"Three months.." Dom looked down and put his hands together and put them over the top of his head.   
  
"You're unbelievable Domonic! Have really been that bad?" I jumped toward him. I just wanted to kill him. But Leon and Jesse pulled my arms back and Vince stood in front of me and pushed me back. "Don't Letty..its not worth it."  
  
Dom stood up and put his hands down at his sides "No Letty. I love you more than anything. It was just..I don't know! It just happened."  
  
"It just happened for three months!! And if you loved me, you wouldn't have done it in the first place…" I slowly walked off toward my car and Jesse followed too, because Vince had motioned him too. It wasn't a problem for me because Jesse was understanding about Dom and his cheating obsession.   
  
Dom started to walk after me but Leon and Vince pushed him back. All I could hear was the yelling between the three men. Me and Jesse got into my car and we drove off in silence. Jesse finally broke the silence by saying "What are you gonna do about the other women?" 


	4. Oh My God

**Chapter 4:Oh My God..**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~LETTY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked over at Jesse and smirked evilly "I think I have a plan to get ride of this Kayla girl.." Jesse looked at me, probably not knowing how to react. "Don't do anything to radical Let."  
  
I pulled out my laptop from under Jesse's chair and put it in his lap. "I want you to find me Kayla's address". He opened up the laptop and didn't ask any questions. He knew as well as anyone else that I would make a big fit about him not listening to me.   
  
He quickly looked into the high school records and found three Kayla's. He then looked under other record to narrow the search down. There was only one of the Kayla's who lived in LA.  
  
He quickly told me the address and we drove to it. Right then I saw her car in the front of the house. I was about to get out when Jesse grabbed my arm. "Jetty, don't do anything you might regret for the rest of your life.." He looked at me with worry but I assured him I was just gonna talk to her.  
  
I walked up to the door and knocked on it, hopping that she was gonna answer. Kayla soon opened the door and looked at me.   
  
"Oh its you.." I looked at her and smirked "I think we need to talk, can I come in?" But before she could say yes I walked into the house and sat on the couch.   
  
She looked at me and said "I know that your Dom's girlfriend, I could tell by the way you reacted to me coming to the shop." I looked at her "Did he ever tell you about me?"  
  
She kind of fidgeted for a second and smiled evilly, "Actually he did.." I was shocked from what I had just heard "So you continued to do it anyway!" I was now standing and right in her face about it and finally I screamed "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
She punched me right in the face and I fell back onto the couch "Because I liked it and you obviously weren't giving him what he wanted if he had to come to me every week!!"  
  
I was so made what I tackled her out the front window just as Vince, Leon, and Dom had turned the corner of the street. Jesse ran out of the car and tried to grab me "LETTY STOP! I sat on top on Kayla and punched her about four times before Dom picked him up and threw me over his shoulder.   
  
"PUT ME DOWN DOM!" I was so mad at her and I just punched Dom's arm. Leon and Vince helped Kayla up.   
  
She smiled at him "HE WAS GOOD TOO!!" I punched Dom right in the face and ran at Kayla pushing Vince and Leon out of the way. I punched her so hard that she hit the ground and stopped moving. Dom walked over to her to feel for a pulse and he looked at me. "Oh My God Letty, she's dead…….."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SRRY ABOUT MY CLIFFHANGERS! I will usually write a chapter a day so CYA!  
  
3 JimmyEatMyWorld 


	5. Chapter 5: Three Years Later

~~~~~~~Hey Everyone! Oh My Gosh im so excited to be writing a new chapter to this story! It took me like 2 months to think of a new idea. If your wondering about my other story, im still thinking…ill probably update this story every 3-4 days depending on time and homework situations. SO ENJOY~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5:::"3 years later"~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LETTYS POV::  
  
FLASHBACK FROM 3 YEARS LATER  
  
I remember that day, just as if it was yesterday. I had killed Kayla. I didn't just kill Kayla, I killed a living breathing person. God, would I ever be able to forgive myself. I remember the look on their faces. Dom looked like he had seen a ghost. Leon, Vince, Jesse…the just stared at me.  
  
About two weeks later, I had my hearing in front of a judge. And off course..I didn't deny I killed her. When the moment came from my sentence, Dom was holding my right hand, Leon my left, and Vince and Jesse had their hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Leticia Gonzalez. The jury finds you guilty as far as the charges of first degree of murder. This court hear by orders you to spend three years in LOMPOC prison." the judge stood up and left the room.   
  
Tears filled my eyes and I turned and hugged everyone as they told me everything would be ok. Leon gave me a kiss on the cheek, and Vince kissed my forehead. I hugged the life out of Jesse. Then it was Dom… he leaned in and gave me huge hug and then kissed me softly.   
  
"I love you Letty, don't ever forget that.." I tried to smile at him as he wiped away my tears.   
  
"I love u dom..I love u all..stay strong, don't worry about me, just make sure my car doesn't get all rusty.." I smiled trying to stay positive. I waved to them as I walked away with the officers and looked back at everyone.  
  
About a month into my sentence, I remember the team would take turns coming to see me. Jesse was on Monday. He would tell me all about how everyone's cars, including mine, where doing.   
  
Vince was on Wednesday. We talked about how we were both doing, and he wanted to know about everything in LOMPOC.   
  
Leon was on Friday. We talked about how the races where going and how Dom was doing.   
  
By the time Saturday and Sunday had rolled along, Dom hadn't come. Then Monday was there with Jesse, Wednesday with Vince, and Friday with Leon. But no Dom..I asked and asked why Dom didn't come and see me. They always said "Oh Dom? He said he's coming THIS weekend!!"  
  
But Dom never did come and see me. God. Had he moved on? Was Kayla's death really so important that he couldn't even see me anymore?   
  
Finally after a year had past, it was time for my birthday! It was on a Saturday, and everyone was their to see me! They gave me cards and balloons and huge hugs. Everyone was there, except dom. I looked them as they all sat across the table from me, and I demanded to know where Dom was. They told me he would be here in an hour to see me. I wasn't sure if it was the truth, but they told me he was waiting for the right time to see me. I was so excited! I smiled and blew kisses to all of them as they left. And just as they said, about an hour later, I had another visitor!  
  
After all this time..I was going to see Dom, my lover, my life, my spirit, again. I slowly walked into the larger room separated in half by a glass wall and sets of phones. I walked to the station and there he was.  
  
I looked into his eyes and smiled at him, wiping away my tears. I sat down and picked up the phone and the first thing I heard was.."I love u Letty" I put my hand on the glass right on top of his and smiled." I love u too Dominic" I smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Dom? Why haven't u come to see me? I mean, I haven't seen u since the sentence. What happened?" I looked at Dom, and his attention was far away from me. He was looking to the back of the room where a little girl was sitting. she looked to be about 4.I wondered why Dom was looking at her.  
  
"Dom? What's wrong?" I looked at him as he turned around to me and smirked. "Letty, I have something to tell you, that I should have told you a long time ago. me and Kayla.. We had a child together…a girl… and since Kayla is gone..I have to raise her.." My eyes opened wide as I stood up and throw the phone at the glass wall and started yelling at him "WHAT THE FUCK DO U MEAN A CHILD!!!" I kicked the chair screaming and crying. "HOW COULD U DOMONIC! I HATE U! U BASTARD!!" the officers grabbed me and took me back to me cell. And that's where I am right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! If u have any ideas, please email them too me at Scream4punkrock@aol.com!  
  
33333 Jimmy 


End file.
